Snow plow blades are often provided with attachments intended to increase plowing efficiency and performance. For example, some attachments are gates attached to the snow plow blade and movable to control the movement of snow along the snow plow blade. Such gates can be used to block movement of snow past an end of the snow plow blade as the snow plow blade moves over a surface to be cleared.
Demand continues to increase for snow plow blades and blade attachments that are operable at higher speeds, can clear snow without multiple passes, can be adapted to different plowing environments, and are relatively easy to control. New snow plow blades and blade attachments offering any of these features would therefore be welcome in the art.